


Werewolves get sick too

by framby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sick Derek, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/framby/pseuds/framby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a cold and Stiles is the only one who can take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves get sick too

**Author's Note:**

> i'm over here: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)

The first time in years that Derek get sick he doesn’t expect it to be so bad. Wolves can catch some weird cold and their bodies don’t magical heal, mainly it’s a pain because Derek has to be put in quarantine or the whole pack will get it too.

Derek rolls in bed, his body sores and not for nice reasons like a solid workout. His body is aching all over, his head is all foggy and he doesn’t know whether or not he is yelling or whispering when he talks. He feels useless like that and he doesn’t like it. Wolves aren’t supposed to get sick, that’s the whole point of being a whole: super power.

So Derek might also turns into a whiney five years old when he is sick but there is no one around to hear him and he is sick, he can do whatever he wants Derek reasons to himself. He’s been spending the past 24 hours in bed, sweating and trying to survive this. He feels gross and right now a shower might be a good idea. He also doesn’t want to get out ot bed, if only they made portable shower or something.

Derek wobbles out of his room and on his way to the bathroom he spots Stiles, cleaning the living room and picking up dirty tissues. Derek has no memory of going into the living room and spending enough time to uses that many tissues, and again not for any funny and enjoyable business but that’s not the point. Stiles is here, Stiles is cleaning around his place and Derek didn’t hear him nor did he smell him. Which means that when he gets sick, his senses are all lessen. Great. Perfect.

“Stiles.” Derek croaks, his throat clenching in pain. He needs to hold himself against a wall because everything around him is moving.

“Hey, Derek. I thought you were asleep in there and I didn’t want to wake you up.” Stiles looks sheepish, like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t. Derek nods resulting in an excruciating pain in his skull. Stiles leaps and almost trips over his feet to get to Derek’s side and get an arm around Derek’s waist.

“Hold on big guy. Where were you going?” Stiles voice is barely above a whisper but to Derek it feels like the human is yelling.

“Bathroom.” Stiles leads him there slowly, his arms staying around Derek the whole time, strong enough to support him and guide him where he wants to go. Derek isn’t completely stable on his feet and the fever isn’t helping him either.

“You’re gonna be okay if I let you alone?” Stiles wonders, biting his lips and scratching the back of his head. Stiles does that when he doesn’t know what to do or when he feels inadequate. Also Stiles’s shirt rises up a Derek get an eyeful of that happy trail Stiles is now sporting.

 _Unfair, so unfair,_ Derek thinks.

“I will.” Derek finally answers and starts taking off his clothes. His body is protesting but as he takes off the layers he already starts feeling better like his skin can’t bear the scratchy and heavy fabric anymore.

“Right,” Stiles turns around, giving Derek some privacy but he still doesn’t leave the room. “I’ll be in the kitchen then, making you some tea.”

“I don’t like tea. It’s just hot water, it’s tasteless.” Derek mumbles as he steps into the shower and turns the faucets. And since Stiles’s back is facing him he misses the amused smile on Stile’s face.

“Soup then?”

“Still hot water but at least there is real food in it.” And then the water hits Derek and it feels like he is experiencing taking a shower for the first time. Stiles takes this at his clue to leave and Derek is left alone with his shower.

Derek groans and stay under the spray for a whole minute, ecology can be damned for a minute. It’s like since one of his sense has been mute the others are just taking over and in this case, the touch. Because Derek has never felt that good under a shower, it’s just water but it feels like heaven.

He might be more out of it than he initially thought. Derek washes himself, dries himself and walks out of the room with only a towel around his waist. Taking a shower tired him and he can’t go farther than the couch so the couch it is then.

Derek falls on it and with all the strength that is left in him grabs the blanket next to him and snuggled in it. That’s it, he is going to die here, on his couch, but at least he’ll die clean; naked but clean.

“You’re not going to die. Here, take these pills and then drink up your soup.” Stiles says, putting two pills in Derek hands and a glass of water in the other. Derek eyes him warily and gulps down everything. “It’s a real pleasure to see that now you only glare at me but trust me enough to still take whatever it is that I throw at you.”

“What are you doing here Stiles?” Derek can feel the headache coming back. He is not saying it’s Stiles inducing but it totally is.

“Derek, you do know you’re talking out loud, don’t you?” Stiles takes the empty glass from Derek’s hand and replace it with the bowl of soup. He puts everything down on the table and flops down on a chair next to Derek.

“Just so you know, Deaton gave me those. It’s supposed to be specially made for werewolves. Also I’m here because, hey human. “ Stiles then proceeds to high five himself and Derek smiles a little, well enough to make his head throbs. He is not sure he can take it anymore, he just need to rest.

“I thought it was because you’re supposed to take care of your boyfriend when said boyfriend doesn’t feel well.”

“Derek, you’ve ruin it!” Stiles says, sitting closer to the edge of the chair, pointing and glaring at Derek. “I was supposed to take care of yourself, and then you were supposed to pretend to fall for me and then when you actually feel better have an amazing pretend first time.” Stiles falls back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from Derek, his lips pursue in a pout. “You spoiled all the fun.”

“You still want to have sex.”

“Of course I still want to have sex, have you seen yourself?”

“Yeah I jack off –“

“Not literally Derek. God, what am I gonna do with you. Move over.” Stiles says as he gets up from his chair and gets on the couch. He might at least got some cuddles now that the roleplay is over.

“I’m sorry I’m not good at this.” Derek mumbles sleepily against Stiles’s side minutes after. Stiles turned on the TV and turns the volume as low as he could. He focus his attention on Derek and combs his fingers through the wolf’s hair.

“You were perfect, it was a lame idea anyway. You’re sick, now sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also over here: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
